China
Known as the People's Republic of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), dubbed as China. In Hetalia, China is apart of the Allies and is the eldest Nation among them. China is the elder brother, and once partial caretaker of Japan. On one occasion, Japan has betrayed China, leaving a scar on his back. China disliked the invasion/occupation of his land by European Countries, ei England and France, and it was England who introduced opium. America often relies on China. Player 2 2P! China is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". His appearance and personality is not, however, very well known and is one of the least developed Player 2s. His general design is based off the 2P Nyotalia China. His human name varies; Wang Yang to Wang Xiao. 'Appearance' 2P! China's appearance does not have much variation from his counterpart. His hair is often mid neck length, and his eyes are usually portrayed as either brown or red. He wears a red Changshan, which lacks his counterpart's long sleeves, and is often unbuttoned from the neck. He wears a Chinese military Cap with a colors that varies from Black to Red. 'Personality' 2P! China's personality seems to vary: #He is pictured as being openly compassionate, and lacking the irratable moods of his counterpart. This variation is kind and soft spoken, and does things out of concern. He is cheerful, friendly, and loud. #He is pictured as being quiet with a strong "face". He does not let his emotions show, and refuses to act under dishonor. He perfers to act for the good of the whole, rather than the individual, by any means nessesary. He does not take insult lightly. He does not act for the "lower class" which often makes him seem arrogant, and does not openly announce his opinion. #He is quiet, controlling and manipulative. He perfers things his way, and will do anything to make it so. He is not afraid of stating his opinion, though quietly. 'Interests' Most of his interpretations consider 2P! China as an opium addict. 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P! China is portrayed as using poisons. 'Sketch' There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2p! files. The first concept is him with short hair, he wears a military uniform with bandages around his ankles and amilitary-style hat with a brim. This concept carries a bayonet/rifle type weapon. The other concept is him with longer hair than his 1p! counterpart drawn back into a ponytail. He wears extravagant jeweled outfit and appears to be holding a jeweled sword. It seems as though he is wearing a decadent cape that pools around him when he sits down. Gallery